One last chance
by black eyed kids
Summary: When I crash-landed in his front yard, I believed I was as good as dead. I started to panic as the greatest swordsman in the world, was staring at me with wide eyes from a window. I thought I was done for, but fate had other plans. Now I'm here, in his mansion, with a green-haired jerk, an annoying crybaby with pink hair, And a drop dead gorgeous man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (o.o)**

 **this is my first fanfic so be nice!**

 **I REALLY, REALLY want to know what you think so please tell me.**

 **Also I'm from Norway so keep in mind there is going to be misspelling or word exchange.**

 **I'm not very good at English but I try my best and hope that you will help me if I write something wrong**

 **Thank you and enjoy my fanfic ^-^**

 **Mihawk x OC**

 _Summary:_

 _When I crash-landed in his front yard, I believed I was as good as dead. I started to panic as the greatest swordsman in the world, was staring at me with wide eyes from a window._

 _I thought I was done for, but fate had other plans._

 _Now I'm here, in his mansion, with a green-haired jerk, an annoying crybaby with pink hair,_

 _And a drop dead gorgeous man._

 _When I first met him, I thought he was handsome. When I got to know him, I thought he was mean._

 _But now that I love him, I don't know what to think anymore._

 **Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Do you have any idea how rare love is?"_

 _-Elijha_

 _(the originals/vampire diaries)_

A loud bang shook the ground as my body hit the mountain side. An ear splintering roar erupted from my mouth as I felt my leg snap in a very weird angle. Pain bloomed over my body and my breathing came out in pants. How the hell did I fall into a freaking horde of baboons!? Just my luck! They screeched and growled in the trees and on the ruins.

I roared a warning, hoping they would back down. They only hissed at me. I growled and tried to launch myself in the air. Flapping my golden and white wings, trying desperately to get into the air and fly to safety, when a giant baboon launched out of the woods and drew a huge golden and black sword off its back. The sword was decorated with beautiful engravings and colorful stones. The long black blade was slightly curved, making it even more beautiful.

The baboon however was an ugly mess. It looked like an ordinary baboon, but with hundreds of scars and an ugly set of round armor that covered its belly and hips. It grabbed my broken leg as I got into the sky and slammed me down on the ground like I was a ragdoll. I screeched in pain and wailed as it started swinging me around and slamming me into the trees and the ruins. I was blinded by pain and I was at the edge of passing out when I suddenly felt something inside me snap.

My claws and teeth grew in length as I suddenly bit the arm that held me. It screeched in pain and let go of my leg. As soon as I was free, I pounced him. Using my teeth and claws to tear at his flesh. It was clear that he wasn't used to be attacked the way I attacked him, because he immediately started wailing and waving his limbs in every direction.

Crashing into trees, rocks and ruins, he only succeeded dealing himself more pain as I moved to a different part of his body as he did so. As I clawed at his chest he suddenly got a hold of me and threw me away. The second I was of I ran. I ran as fast as I could with one damaged leg. I could hear them chasing me in the trees, screeching and hissing.

After what seemed like hours of running I finally outran the baboons and was alone. I stumbled and shook with exhaustion and slowly laid down on the cool and soft wooden floor. My wound was aching and was probably infected. I slowly raised my neck and licked my wound. I hissed when my tongue swept over my badly broken leg. The giant wound in my side only made the pain worse.

I laid down and waited for the warm embrace of sleep, when I heard something.

I sat up at the speed I could muster in my damaged state and looked around. My blue eyes scanning my surroundings carefully, looking into the forest for any possible threat.

When I I didn't see anything other than the the light shining in-between the trees and green moss, I calmed myself again only to be alerted by another one of those sounds. When I looked into the woods again I suddenly saw one of the green moss patches on top of a big fallen tree… move. Moss. Don't. move.

I growled and stared at the moss. Looking it up and down when suddenly started to walk over the trunk of the big fallen tree. Not walked, more like hovered away, bouncing up and down as it went.

My eyes followed it as it went on, when it suddenly disappeared behind the root of the fallen tree only to reappear seconds later. On top of a mans head.

When he saw me, his eyes went wide and mouth open in shock. He tumbled backwards and landed on his bum. I studied the man with wonder and carefulness. The man was well built. Strong jaw, dark eyes, thin lips and tan skin. In his left ear was 3 golden drop like earrings and I could slightly see a stitched scar on his chest by the shoulder and disappearing into his shirt. He wore a white tee-shirt that sat tightly over his body and baggy dark green pants and leather boots in the same color.

A light green belt in the same color of the moss colored hair on his head was tied around his waist with three katanas and a dark green bandana was tied around his arm.

His wide eyes never left mine as I slowly stood up. Hissing.

He crawled backwards, slowly creating distance between me and him. I watched him closely, slowly laying down again when I realized that he wasn't any threat. He slowly stood up, eyes still on me.

As soon as he got on his feet he ran. Fast. I watched him run, turning in many directions before he suddenly bursted through a bush at my side.

"shit!" he wheezed and gulped for air as he saw that I was there. "don't follow me!" he growled, ready to run again. I looked at him and laughed, almost forgetting about the pain in my leg as I stood up again. As my damaged leg hit the ground, an immense pain shot through me and I roared out.

Without noticing I had put my weight on my damaged leg and now it was bleeding again.

I collapsed on the ground and clawed on the roots of a close tree. Tears stung my eyes and I could barely move. I cracked my eyes open to look at him. Once again his eyes were wide, but now with sorrow and pity. "you're hurt…" he whispered.

I looked at him and then closed my eyes again. "leave me be… I need to rest…" I murmured. His mouth fell open in shock again. "you can talk!?"

"no. I I wrote it down." I said sarcastically. He growled annoyed. "you need help. those injuries will kill you for sure without care." I looked at him and murmured "ill be fine. Its just a scratch."

He sat down on the log and looked down at me. I lifted my head so we were in eye level. We just sat like that for what seemed like forever, never breaking eye-contact, when a thin and annoying voice broke the silence.

"horahorahrahorahora! ZOOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOOOO CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUUU!?"

Zorro looked around annoyed until I spotted a girl gliding through the woods and pointed at her. Now he didn't just look annoyed, he looked panicked. Her hair was pink, as well as everything else on her. Pink boots, skirt, crown, jacket, hair and bow. Even the drawing on the short shirt she wore was pink. The tights she had on under the skirt was white and black, and the top with the pink marking was also white.

She had on way too much make up and seemed like a spoiled brat. My body was hidden behind the log, but he was not. When she saw him she started screeching and screaming. "Zoro! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she yelled annoyed while gliding towards us. She clearly hadn't noticed me while coming close and I wasn't planning on her seeing me either.

The man, Zoro had stopped looking at me and his full attention was on the girl in pink. He looked like he was ready to bolt when the girl suddenly bursted out "you were to meet Mihawk by the wooden cross but never showed!" "ha?! I was on my way there right now!" he exclaimed pointing to the west.

"the cross is to the south you idiot!" the girl yelled. I looked at the couple while slowly and silently moving backwards. Carefully with my injured leg I crawled away until I was in the darkness from a tall tree. With a silent flap from my wings I carefully and silently landed on a branch high above the ground.

I looked down to them and saw Zoro turning to where I once lay. First it was like nothing happened, then he screeched "HA?! WHERE!? WHAT!?" the girl had started screeching too, "ZOROOOOO! BLOOD! SO MUCH BLOOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Zoro was looking around like a maniac and the girl was crying now.

I watched them with wide eyes as they scrambled around franticly. After about 45 minutes of this they finally left. `I can´t believe them…´ I sighed and quietly laid my head on the tree branch. Sleep quickly found me as the moon and stars shone down on me.

`Tomorrow will be better…´I thought to myself. `Tomorrow will be better…´


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **IM BACK!**

 **I hope some people are enjoying this story.**

 **I don't get to write much because I've got A LOT of homework and chores, Sorry.**

 **Oh! And one of you wrote that I was pretty good at writing so thanks for that ^-^**

 **Please tell me how you feel about it and some ideas.**

 **Anyway, NEW CHAPTER!**

 **ENJOY!**

The next morning came like a bullet. It hit me and it hit me hard. My leg was around 10 times worse, probably infected, and hurt like hell. I stared with hatred at my leg. I just wanted it to stop. Id have enough pain in my life as it is. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep only to hear a pink haired girl screech "ZORO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THE FALLEN TREE IS THIS WAY!"

plans of sleep were pulled to a halt when I heard that sentence. I growled and looked down to the annoying girl. She was looking over her shoulder and just as I was going to fly away, Zoro came out of the bushes. "why are we here?" the girl seemed fairly annoyed. "I met a dragon yesterday. It was wounded and I want to help it. If I don't it will die."

She was silent for a long time until she suddenly started to lowly murmur which quickly changed into screaming "A dragon. a _dragon._ WERE OUT HERE BECAUSE OF YOU IMAGINING SEEING A DRAGON?!"

"a wounded dragon and it was not my imagination! You even saw the blood!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She screeched.

He ignored her as she started throwing insults at him and started wailing "oooooooi! Feather ball! Where are you!?"

 _`Feather ball!?´_ I growled in my mind. ` _who the fuck does he think he is!?´_

I watched them for awhile until suddenly the girl joined in. I growled lowly while slowly spreading my now stiff wings because of dried blood and glided down to the bottom of the tree.

I landed smoothly, careful not to let my damaged leg hit the ground.

"why are you here?" I growled. He spun around and looked at me in slight surprise. "I told you, you need he- "

he didn't get to finish as the pink girl noticed me. The girl's eyes widened mouth open in fear and shock, she screeched and cried while running backwards crashing into everything. Not stopping until she was out of site.

I watched her in slight amusement and concern, while Zoro groaned in annoyance. He slowly turned to me again. "you need to get out of here. Its not safe." I mentally rolled my eyes. "no shit captain obvious! How do you think I got this wound? Jumping up and down?"

he sighed annoyed and adjusted his shirt as a cold wind flew past us. A scent followed the wind. It was not strong, but strong enough for me to identify it. It smelled like rain and frost. It was getting stronger. Slowly. Whatever it was that was creating that extremely good smell was not far away now.

I waited. Staring into the direction that the smell came from. I could faintly hear Zoro trying to as me what was wrong, but I could only stare. Zoro Slowly looking into the same direction only to se nothing.

I came back to reality as a twig snapped to the left of me. My head lashed to the side with a growl only to see the pink haired girl stare back. She was behind the fallen tree, barely visible. I looked at her. The only thing that led me to know she was there was was her barely visible eyes in-between the branches and the ghosts that squirmed around her. she reeked of fear.

I didn't like her but I didn't want her to fear me either. I slowly made my way towards her, her eyes widened for each step I took. She looked ready to bolt when I said in a calm and friendly tone "don't be scared. I won`t do you anything." I looked into her eyes and slowly reached for her.

She skipped backwards in fear, never taking her eyes of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was scared out out of her mind. I needed to show her a different side of me that wasn't as threatening as this one.

"calm down. I wont hurt you." She still looked scared but now a little bit of the fear was replaced with curiosity. "ill show you something, okay… something I haven't done in ages. Its completely safe. Do you trust me on this?"

"what are you going to do?" I turned to Zoro and looked him directly into the eyes as I said "something I haven't done in ages"

I turned to the girl again and asked her again. She slowly nodded. I tried to smile in a way that didn't seem threatening, which was harder than I thought. I reached out my my paw and slowly transformed. Their eyes widened as my arms changed from furry hand-like paws to smooth pale skin.

I looked at her shocked face as I transformed from furry dragon-wolf like to a human with big, bright blue eyes, pale skin and full red lips. White fur and feathers transformed into long wavy black hair and fair skin. My body was clothed in a white dress that reached my knees and had long arms. It was strapless and connected around the shoulders, with a golden ribbon that was tied tightly, but not uncomfortably around my stomach and hips.

I was barefoot. I smiled staring at my toes that I hadn't seen in ages to protect myself. I laughed. A real laugh that I hadn't heard in forever. I looked at them with bright eyes filled with joy.

They stared at me, wide eyed. Zoro had stumbled backwards during my transformation and was now sitting beside the girl. I looked at them and smiled gently. "is this more appeling in your eyes?" I asked as I looked into their eyes.

I laughed at their dumb folded expression and reached out a hand for them to grab. I instantly regretted as they grabbed it and started pulling them up, putting weight on my leg. I hissed in pain and pulled them up before I grabbed my leg in pain.

They saw my reaction and looked at my leg. "o kami…" Zoro said quietly as he stared at my leg wide eyed. The girl stared at my leg, hand over her mouth and her breath was shaking. I looked down at my leg and understood why they had the reaction they had.

Now that I didn't have fur, my wound was in full whew for anyone to watch. It was horribly infected and looked like it was broken and ripped in many different ways. Dried blood covered most of my leg and a piece of bone was sticking out of my oddly twisted leg. I looked at it with pain and disgust.

I reached down to touch it when I suddenly stopped. A tingling feeling had erupted in my throat. My eyes widened and I looked at the girl as her expression went from petrified to worry, then to horror.

I turned to Zoro only to se him with the same expression on his face. _`what is it? ´_ I wondered. I started clearing my throat slowly, trying to erase the tingling.

It didn't work.

I fell over in a fit of cough's as the tingling became unbearable. It just got worse and worse. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I suddenly threw up blood. It seeped out of my mouth and trickled down on the ground below me. I felt my wings erupt from my back and waved around, but I could care less. I could barely breathe and see. The pain was so intense.

I suddenly felt my wings flap on their own accord and I was in the sky in less than a second.

I was flapping like a bird with a broken wing, tumbling screeching and suddenly my wings just stopped working all together.

I blacked out for a slight second, when I opened my eyes I could only watch as the ground below me got closer and closer until… impact…

CRASH!

I could barely feel anything now. I barely saw the figure of a man in a window. The only thing I saw was the most beautiful golden eyes, filled with shock, until everything went dark and I fell into oblivion.

 **yay! new** **character! you can probably guess who it is, but its still fun ^-^**

 **ill try to write more but can't promise anything yet.**

 **hope you're still enjoying this story and i will see you later! bybye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Guess whose back! Back gain!**

 **Yeah... its been awhile.**

 **Sorry for that.**

 **I've had trouble in school and at home… homework…. Who decided that that was a good idea?!**

 **Anyway….**

 **I reread my previous chapter and was just like `wtf´ so I'm testing a new way of writing.**

 **This chapter will be in Mihawk`s pov just so that you know.**

 **I feel like it would be fun with his side of the story as well as the others.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Ps…. The feather… it was based of "golden swirling leaves wallpaper" when you look it up, you should see a deep crimson-ish and golden picture. Just to let you know… enough of me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…**

I sighed. Where had they gone this time… Here I was, sitting under a freaking tree and looking at the forest. Listening carefully after Zoro and Perona. I had been waiting for over 2 hours now and I was starting to get seriously irritated.

I wouldn't keep up training them if they didn't even bother to show up. this was the second time TODAY that they hadn't showed up and it was pissing me off. I stood up, ready to go back when I suddenly heard a faint breathing and quiet growling.

I turned around slowly. Looking around me, pinpointing everything that moved.

When my eyes landed on what was making the sound my eyes widened and my mouth went a little slack. It was a baboon. The biggest one that had always tried to resemble me. It was wounded, covered in deep cuts and dark bruises. Its back was to me but I already knew its front must be at least twice as badly cut up because that baboon never turned its back to its opponent. Well… unless it was me of course.

I studied it as it moved slowly in the shadows of the ruins. Dragging its legs and arms after it. I watched as it disappeared into the woods, wondering, what could possibly had stood up against it and won!? No one else on this island besides me was strong enough to beat it and I knew I hadn't attacked it. Zoro and Perona could maybe do it… if they worked together, which there was no chance in hell they would do.

I walked towards the place the baboon had stood and looked for any clue of what could have attacked it. I looked at its tracks, they came from a path down the woods. I watched the small blood drops that laid beside the path as I slowly walked down the path.

As I got to the end of the road my eyes widened the slightest as I watched the blood covered battleground. Splatters were over the trees, ruins and on the ground. The footprints showed that most likely all of the baboons had been there, and that the creature that had been there had left without scratches and not without a fight.

As I searched I suddenly came across a large white feather, hanging from a tree. It was probably one of the largest feather I had ever seen. It was almost as long as me and I was almost 7 ft. tall. _(yes. I know that is tremendously tall, but people in one piece is CRAZY large! Just look at Doffy!)_

It was soft like kitten fur and slightly sparkled in the sunlight. Some golden swirls curled around on the feather in beautiful types of shapes and sizes, creating a beautiful pattern that you probably couldn't find anywhere else. It was beyond beautiful. Slightly covered in blood, it stood out in the dark and bitter battlefield. Like a star in the night.

After finding that feather, more things began to appear.

Dead baboons, smaller feathers, a dark scarlet like blood and large footprints of thin paw or birdlike feet. These confused me as I had never seen these types of footprints before. It was like a crows, but was slimmer and longer, almost like large hands.

5 fingers, Long claws, cat like fur, and these puffy things that dogs and cats have under their feet.

I bent down to get a better look at the footprint. It was maybe 5 times larger than my hand, and I had pretty large hands…

I noticed a small thread of white fur laying in the footprint. I picked it up and inspected it. It had the color of silver and literally glowed white in the sun. I put it in my pocket and looked around one more time, before I started following the track that the darker blood led.

I followed the track through the cramp forest until I stumbled upon a pretty opening in the woods. a big moss covered, tree lay on the ground some meters away and blood was in small puddles. More of those feathers were laying around the clearing and on a big branch that's seemed slightly broken, as if a big creature had lied there. It probably had…

As I looked around, I noticed other footprints. They were shaped like human feet; one set was smaller but shaped a lot like clown shoes while the other seemed like large combat shoes. _So Perona and Zoro was here…_ I thought as I watched the footprints. They seemed like they suddenly disappeared into the woods in the direction of the castle with long strides, showing they had picked up speed quickly. They probably met the creature.

As I walked towards the way that leaded home I noticed a set of footprints inside one of the creatures. They were slim, too small to be Perona's or Zoro's. I studied it for a little while longer, grumbling over what those other footprints came from. They seemed like they came out of thin air…

I looked around one last time, before I turned around and walked what I knew was the fastest way back to the castle.

On they way I tried to think about something else than the creature in the woods. if there was something in the woods then there was. Nothing for me to worry about. it was only an animal, an animal for Christ sake… why did it spark my interest so goddamn much? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was back at the castle. This was not normal. There was something about this unknown creature that sparked a feeling I hadn't felt in years; curiosity.

I didn't even remember the last time I was curious…

I took of my coat and hat once I got inside the castle, only to find a small white feathers on them. I plucked one of the golden and white feathers from my hat and watched it shimmer. I wanted to see the magnificent creature that these feathers belonged to. No, wanted was not the word. No I _needed_ to see the creature, needed to feel its coat, to look into its eyes and see them shimmer with life.

I ran a hand though my hair and breathed out in frustration. Curiosity was frustrating. Not being able to do what you want to do. I walked down the hallways to the living room and sat down on my throne like chair. I took a book from the table beside me and opened it at the first page.

I was about to start reading when a faint sound reached my ears. I stood up and walked towards the window while looking around for the source, only to find none. as I looked outside, a white blur suddenly flew past the windows, making them shake and squeal. I tumbled slightly backwards in shock of the sudden appearance and watched as the big, shimmering, creature turned in midair, giving me a perfect look at its side.

A dragon. its a lot of creatures in these seas and on its islands, but dragons were not one of them. Dragons were myth, non existing, but still, here it was. Living proof of their existence was flying right in front of me. Wings covered in golden feathers, deadly claws on its hand like feet, horns on its head and snow white fur covering its body, it was a picture of grace, power and beauty.

I watched in amazement as it turned upwards, flying higher and higher for each powerful beat of its wings.

It was big, around twice the size of a draft horse in height and probably could easily have over 5 people on its back. Long and slim, it flew gracefully in the sky. It was around the length of the Straw-hats ship. What was it called… sunny! Yes. It was Around the same length from snout to tail tip as sunny. Each of Its wings was probably around twice the length of its body, and shimmered like a star at night.

As I watched the magnificent creature, I suddenly noticed something wrong. Its movements were too rapid, too sudden, like it wasn't completely in control of itself. My worries were proven correct when it suddenly fell from the sky. Shrieking a shriek, I had never heard before. It was thin, like a scream, but still… it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard…

( _Beastlords from "kemono no souja erin"… yeah… she's based out of them_ …)

I watched in shock as it crashed through trees and landed hard on the forest floor, landing hard with a mighty roar of pain. Time seemed to stop as its head turned slightly towards me and our eyes locked. Everything around us disappeared. The only thing there was us, golden eyes locked tightly with a beautiful deep blue.

I watched as they slowly closed, the big body going limp. I kept on staring until I suddenly noticed Perona and Zoro running towards it, looking worried. I jogged towards the door and went outside.

Once outside I walked towards Zoro and Perona. As I came closer to them I heard them murmuring to each other. "do you expect me to keep on training you if the only thing you do is to run to the woods looking for a mythical creature?" I saw them jump and slowly turn towards me, eyes wide. I glared at them, pinning them down with my stare. "I can understand the need to see this creature, but if you skip training, training stops. Understood?" they nodded furiously. Eyes never leaving me as I stood tall over them.

"now. What should we do with this?" I nodded my head towards the dragon. they turned towards the dragon again, then back at me and said in unison "no idea"

now that I was close to it I had a much better look at it. It was covered in cuts and bruises but what really stood out for me was that It had a huge gash in its leg. Deep, badly infected and horribly broken, it seemed impossible to walk on. The pain must have been tremendous.

I sighed and turned around. I was about to walk inside when I heard them talk lowly to each other "how will we get her inside…?" _so it's a girl…_ I grumbled. "I don't know…!" "we have to do something…!" I turned to them again and watched as they stiffened under my hard gaze.

"if you want to get her inside either wake her up or carry her. your choice." We all stiffened when we heard a low rumbling beside us. We turned to look at the dragon as it slowly bared its white teeth and growled. her eyes slowly opened and stared directly into mine.

I watched her silently as she slowly stood up, growling slightly in pain. Perona and Zoro tried to coach her into coming inside to get medical care and food. "do you expect me to take in your pet? I have enough with you two already." Everyone except the dragon freezes under my hard gaze and slowly walk backwards.

"you're so mean to your guest Mihawk!" Perona whines. She whines even more when I glare hard at her "unwanted guests." I growl. The dragon suddenly looks to the woods and slowly starts to walk or more like crawl towards it. Zoro immediately grabbed its tail and tried to pull her towards the castle. "come on you giant lizard! You need to get better before you can go on flying again!" Zoro and Perona was both trying to pull her towards the castle now but she stood her ground.

"let go of me or you'll loose your head!" she growled annoyed. My eyes widened at that. _She could talk!?_ as she suddenly turned towards me, her eyes met mine and a spark suddenly erupted though my body. her eyes widened and she suddenly walked towards me. "who are you?" she slowly asked." You reek of power and authority, these two idiots seem afraid of you and you have the biggest sword I've ever seen. Just who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

 **I used forever to think out this chapter.**

 **I just sat forever just thinking…**

 **Im sorry it took so long to update. Im so busy with school and tests.**

 **Grrrrrrr… hate tests….**

 **Also I love that so many like my story so thank you soooo much all readers, subs and favs! (yes, that's your nicknames :D)**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

My nails clicked against the floor as I drummed my claws against the hard stone floor. I looked around the room that they had placed me in. large, with windows across the entire outer wall with dark green curtains. A long table and a throne like chair was the only furniture in the entire room and made the originally beautiful room dull and boring. A grey dust layer covered almost everything, except the lone chair and a newspaper, plus some books on the table. It was clearly that the people that lived here wasn't much home.

I thought back to the mystery man I met outside. The devilishly handsome stranger with golden eyes. Black hair, sharply cut stumble/beard. Knee-high boots and grey saggy low-waist pants. A long, dark, reddish-purple and black, trench coat, golden cross necklace and a largely brimmed black hat with a big white feather that looked creepily much like my own. He didn't have a shirt on, which left his toned chest in open view and let me tell ya. It was impressive.

He was stunning. In both looks and in personality. I hadn't heard him say much, but the little I had heard told me he was strong willed, narcissistic and very, VERY, powerful. Once he had spoken he held control of everyone listening. His voice was demanding, deep and rich. but what really made him unique was his eyes.

Those fucking beautiful eyes. Golden like honey and hard as steal. They controlled everything around them. Any movement, he saw and pinpointed. His eyes showed wisdom, cunningness and awareness. He truly looked like a god or a demon in disguise.

When I was outside earlier I had asked him who he was. He had simply shrugged,

And walked inside. Something that had pissed me off immensely. As I followed him in irritation, all the while growling questions like, `who are you´ `why wont you answer me´ and most off all `where the fuck are you going? I'm not done talking! ´ after some time we ended up here. When I was inside I was suddenly tackled by Zoro and Perona that, to put it simply, _knocked_ me out. While I was out they stitched me back together and disinfected my wounds. I woke up, tied up and strapped down to make sure that I couldn't move and to make sure I didn't create further injuries. My leg and wings felt better. All of the small cuts and bruises had healed by now and slowly but surely I started to feel better.

Still, I was bored as hell. I had nothing to do. I couldn't move, had nobody to talk to and I had nothing to watch. Like I said, the room had nothing to it.

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep when I suddenly heard the door handle rattle. I looked up as the door open and watched in slight surprise as mystery man walked in. If I was in human form, I probably would have blushed like crazy. He had changed clothes.

He was in a slightly unbuttoned white shirt and loose black pants. Black leather boots, and a golden cross necklace. His hat was gone as well as his coat. He looked edible. if I didn't watch it I could easily drool all over him. He looked at me with a blank expression. Those piercing golden eyes swooped over me, making me tingle and I could feel Goosebumps cover my body.

He then looked into my eyes for a second, before leaving the room again. I growled annoyed. Why did he come in here if he was just going to leave again?! I pulled on my restrains annoyed and growled in anger. It was humiliating for me to be in such a state as this. Tied up, forced down. It made me feel weak and unsafe. I huffed and dropped my heat to the ground.

After about 10 minutes I was about to start chewing on the restrains when suddenly, mystery man appeared yet again. He had brought wine, 2 glasses and a small round table. He walked over to the large chair, put the table beside him and sat down. He placed the wine and the glasses on the small table before taking a book from the other table and beginning to read.

"will you read it for me?"

my question must have startled him because he turned to me with an expression that was a mix between confusion, shock and curiosity. It only lasted for a second thou before his face changed to a stony hard face of no expression again.

"why should i?" he asked in that deep bass tone that made me shiver. "because im bored and have nothing to do while being chained down. So will you _please_ read for me?" when I didn't see a change in his appearance I tried to coach him into reading with more begging. Begging wasn't my usual style, but right now I was desperate to have some form of entertainment. "Please? with cherry on top?" he turned back to the book and started reading again. I sighed and tried another technique.

"you know." I said slowly. "hm?" "you never told me your name…" I said slowly, almost like I was afraid for an answer. He turned to me again, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. "you don't know who I am?" I rolled my eyes "If I knew I wouldn't ask now would i?" he looked almost shocked to hear this. I was now certain that he was a very well known man. Probably feared by many.

I looked at him with soft eyes. "who are you?" I asked softly.

He looked deep in thought for awhile before turning to me and answering.

"Dracule `hawk-eye´ Mihawk." He stared intently at me as I repeated the name slowly in my mind. _I've heard it somewhere before, but I don't remember where…_

I looked at him before smirking slightly. "cool name!" I laughed happily. His Eyes widened. They were filled with shock, confusion and, something I did _not_ expect to see, Joy. Had nobody told him how beautiful he was? How gorgeous his voice was? I tilted my head slightly to the side and asked if he was okay. He shaked his head as if he was out of a trance and nodded as if silently telling me that he was fine.

He locked eyes with me an suddenly asked out of the blue "what's your name? it will be confusing for me if I don't know what to call you and you probably wont like that I call you dragon all the time…" he trailed off slightly.

I smiled slightly and asked softly "how about you read for me and ill tell you my name?" He rolled his eyes with a slight smile playing at his lips and sighed, before turning the book to the first page. I listened intently as he told me a tale about a boy and a beast. How they became inseparable friends and how they went on adventures together. When he was about halfway into the book my eyes were beginning to become heavy. I yawned, something that caught his attention. He turned from the book and looked at me.

"if you're tired you should sleep." He said slowly. I looked up at him with tired eyes and grumbled slightly to myself before yawning again and closing my eyes.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ later §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

I awoke some hours later, only to find my restrains gone. I looked around the now dark room. By the time I had fallen asleep it had become nightfall and now the stars and the moon was illuminating the midnight sky and creating a beautiful pale light that slightly lit up the room.

As I looked around in the darkness, my eyes suddenly caught a slight movement by the table and as I turned around, my eyes met with a sight I would never forget.

Dracule Mihawk. Sleeping on his throne like chair. The moon created a magical hue around him, making him look absolutely stunning. He was so beautiful… so peaceful, instead of that stony face he always put up with… I wasn't ashamed of my thoughts, like so many people would have been at this moment. I suddenly saw him stir slightly, making his book fall to the floor and him tilting slightly forward.

I stood up as quietly and carefully as I could to make sure I didn't make a sound, and walked slowly over to him. I nudged him slightly with my nose, intending to place him back in his chair, when he suddenly latched onto my throat in his sleep. To say I was startled was an understatement.

I tried to carefully peal him of, but he didn't budge. I looked down at his peaceful face, and smiled softly. I felt compelled to pick him up and hold him close forever.

Since he didn't let go of me I had no other choice than to pick him up. I lifted him carefully in my arms and walked over to the corner with pillows where I slept earlier on. I lied down and carefully placed him beside me. Only then did he let go of my neck to curl into the fur on my chest and stomach. I placed front arm and wing over him before curling around him in a protective, yet loving manner. I looked at him one more time and smiled softly.

"my name is Vivian." I whispered softly, before yet again falling into a soft sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Its been SUCH A LOONG TIME!**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!**

 **MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE!**

 **Theeeen I had problems logging in and something went wrong on my account so I had to write the chapters over again! And now I have spring break** **J**

 **But now I'm back!**

 **Don't forget to review and I will se yah next time!**

 **Enjoy!**

I awoke to the sounds of birds outside the windows. The small chirping brightening my mood almost instantly. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around the now bright room. _Damn_ I thought _. It must almost be noon judging by how high the sun is in the sky… I don't usually sleep that long. I wonder why I did this ti-_ My thought's stopped instantly as yesterdays events came back to my mind _. Oh god… did I really do that…? Did I really cuddle up to a stranger?! I did!_ I jumped slightly as the door opened to reveal a slightly ruffled looking Dracule Mihawk.

 _If there is a god, please Lord help me!_

I felt my face heat up and I knew If I had been in my human form my face would have been a tomato. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me as he walked to a window and opened it. He just stood there, looking out for a bit before his deep voice suddenly pierced the air. "mind explaining to me why I awoke squeezed next to you?" I flinched slightly as he turned to me, face passive but eyes burning in a harsh glare.

His voice was calm and his face passive, but the glare in those eyes made it almost impossible to keep eye contact. I looked away and mumbled "you fell asleep in the chair and I just moved you…" I winced as his voice boomed in the room "and then you thought that cuddling with me was the best choice?" "yes! I mean… no! I-I-I…! but you...! you…latched onto… me…" I stuttered wildly before a sudden rage built itself inside of me. "I don't even know why you're so angry! I've done nothing wrong!"

"nothing? Do you think that waking up next to a stranger, an animal, is normal? because in my book its not. And its not something I take lightly." I felt the anger leave me. He was right. I didn't need to move him. If he had fallen he would've woken up and most lightly gone back to his room, but noooo, I just had to move him and make a mess. I gave up with a sigh. I could feel his eyes bore into my head as I turned to meet his eyes.

He was leaning onto the window frame, top buttons on his shirt open, making him look delicious in the sunlight as it illuminated his skin. Good god why did he have to be so hot!? I opened my mouth to explain more when he suddenly brought a hand up to his hair and smoothened out the tendrils that was standing in every direction.

Whatever I was about to say was gone and I could only watch as he walked from the window and sat down on his throne like chair. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured the contain into a wine glass, before reaching his hand out towards me with a second one. At first I didn't react, not understanding his intentions before jumping towards him and grabbing the glass as carefully as I could with my hands.

"instead of standing there like that you should change back. It would be much simpler for you to drink wine if you were human." He said and closed his eyes as he pulled the glass to his lips and took a small gulp of the red substance. I looked at him in shock and horror. None were to know my secret! (except moss head and pink Floyd) "how do you know of that?!" I growled.

He simply looked at me in a passive manner and simply answered with a "I asked Roronoa and Perona"

I growled. Muttering curse words and other bad things that would `mysteriously` happen to them. Nobody could know! When I changed last time it was on impulse. It just happened. I didn't even think about it. Now everyone that asked could know my secret. And if the world government were to know… only a fate worse than death would await…

After staying hidden for so long they would surely love to see me again. After all… I was their favorite subject.

Why should I change in front of him anyway! There was no reason to. I didn't trust him enough to do it so I merely stared at him in anger and betrayal. He hadn't betrayed me in any way, but it but it felt as if Perona and Zoro had and that made me both sad and angry even if I barely knew them. He probably saw it and sighed. "I wont tell anyone your secret, im not a very social person so don't worry.

I never wavered my eyes from his, as my body shaped back to my human form. I eyed him warily as I grabbed the glass again from his hand, that had taken it when my transformation began.  
"beautiful…" I heard him mutter so low that if I hadn't had my special hearing I most likely wouldn't have heard him. I felt my face heat up again from his words and sat down in a chair in front of him.

I brushed my hand behind my ear and took a slow gulp of the wine. _Jesus Christ, what now?_

I thought as I watched him reach over and grab a newspaper that was laying on the table and open It. I just sat there like an idiot and stared until the silence became unbearable.

I was about to moan out loud when he suddenly asked from behind the newspaper "what are you doing here?" I was a little startled by the question and answered with a "huh?"

"here, In my castle, In these woods. why have you come here?" "I was on the move. Always has, always will be. I was flying just outside the coast and decided to land here. I was just going to be here for a while but then some baboons came and-" I stopped talking when I saw the doubtful look in his eyes. I pressed myself closer to the pillows in the chair and looked in another direction. "don't look at me like that."

"I don't know why but you came here for a reason. I don't know what that reason is and I don't really care about it either, but I will not be lied to. That's the line."

I looked at him startled. what the-? How did he...? I just stared at him as he turned back to the newspaper and took some more gulps of his wine.

I sat there for awhile before standing up and walking towards the door, glass still in hand. I stopped at the door and turned in his direction. "you say that I lie for no reason, but have you ever thought that I might have a reason? And that that reason is too dangerous to share?" he looked at me with a passive face.

"your past is yours only. If you don't want to share that's okay to me. I only want to know why you're in my home. I have enough uninvited guests here as it is and when one more quite literally crashes into my yard, I want to know why. "

to say I was surprised was an understatement. My mouth was slightly ajar and my eyes wide. I couldn't believe it. I tried but I couldn't.

this man, was sitting here, telling me that the secrets that I kept to myself were not for others eyes. He was the only person ever that had told me that he wasn't interested in my past. He was right there, looking me in the eyes and telling me that my reasons were my own, and the fact that there still were people out there that actually cared about others privacy shocked me to the bones.

I could only stare as he turned to the newspaper and started to read again. It seemed like there was still hope for people after all. The words that he had told me didn't matter much to normal people, but to me it mattered the world. Maybe… just maybe, I could trust this man.

I was quiet for awhile longer, thinking about what to answer before I answered.

"I was chased."

That made him look up. He stared at me with eyes that twinkled in slight confusion and worry. I took a deep breath before telling him about why I was there.

"I was chased from my home in east blue. There was some people there that said I was a beast. Cursed. And that I had to be destroyed. They chased me far, far away from my family and friends that stood up for me. They kept chasing me until I finally ended up here. They seemed very reluctant to go here so I thought this was the safest place." It wasn't the full truth, but it was so close to it that it didn't matter. I wouldn't tell him about everything that happened in-between all those years I was chased and probably wouldn't tell anyone about it either.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity before nodding his head and turning back to the newspaper.

"there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry and water in the spring. Do not expect me to defend you or cook for you if you would want it. You fix everything yourself unless I personally offer to do it for you. You're free to explore but don't go too far. Roronoa has no sense of direction and the girl will never search for you, so if you're lost, you're lost. You will have to find your own way back. Don't brake anything and never breath fire inside. Now find yourself some clothes and a room. You look exhausted."

My eyes widened. He had just offered me a place to stay. What? I did not expect that! There were many things I could imagine him say but that was not one of them. What I did next surprised both of us. I leaned forward and hugged him. I felt him freeze beneath me and I could hear his breath hitch. I released him with a big smile and a blush. "thank you!"

I ran from the room with a big smile, laughing. I didn't notice the small smile and the slight blush on his cheeks as he watched me go.


End file.
